Temporary Assistance
by Omega Reid
Summary: Glen Jacobs is being given a big push towards the World Heavyweight Championship... and an even bigger push towards true love. Will Nicola be able to conquer her fear of commitment and love the man she's been hired to assist? Kane/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all of my lovlies. For those of you who don't know me yet, I'm Niki Reid. For those of you who have either read The Hardy After Party or Anything Goes, welcome back. I'm not really sure where the idea for this story came from. I was just sitting at work and BAM! It won't be a long story. More than likely 15 chapters at most. This story is going to be rated M because of future sexual interactions between characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

Glenn knocked loudly on the office door. Shortly after, a booming voice said, "Come in." He opened the door to see Vince McMahon standing behind his desk with a phone glued to his ear. When Vince recognized him, he smiled and gestured for Glenn to have a seat. Glenn Jacobs, better known to the WWE Universe as Kane, had been called into Vince's office for a 'very important' meeting. He wasn't sure of the details of this meeting but it probably had something to do with his newly found fame.

Glenn's latest movie, a WWE/Lionsgate film in which he played the vicious murderer, Marcus Jamison, was called The Splicer. Marcus works for a small town theater, splicing movies together. He kidnaps 21 girls and records the killings of all of them. After his death, the police find a 35 mm film that he had spliced together with video of over 50 more girls dying. It had done very well in the box office. The movie claimed the number one spot for its first three weeks and stayed in the Top 10 for many of the following weeks. Since its release, WWE's ratings had skyrocketed. Kane merchandise were some of the most popular items being sold on WWE's website. The Splicer was set for release on DVD and Blu Ray next Tuesday.

"Glenn. I'm so glad you could make it. How are you feeling?" Vince sat down in his leather chair and leaned back.

"Good I suppose. A few aches and pains." Glenn crossed his left leg over his right. "Nothing I can't handle."

"That's what I like to hear. I'm going to cut to the chase here." Vince leaned forward with his elbows on the desk and laced his fingers together. "We want you to be the World Heavyweight Champion."

Glenn was shocked. Cena was the champ. Vince wanted him to beat the pride and joy of the company? "What about John?"

"He's out with injury again. He'll be gone at least 3 months. I need someone the fans like to carry the torch. Randy's got huge heat right now and I want him to keep gaining it until WrestleMania, so he's out of the picture. Chris and Shawn are in the middle of another classic feud so they're out too. That leaves you. With your new fan base, it only seems fair." Vince stands up and puts his hands in the air. "Think about it… 'Kane, the World Heavyweight Champion of the world'. Vince's smile pops and the gears could be seen turning in his head. "Sales for your DVD will be white hot. We'll get T-Shirts made and sell them together as a package. Promotion will be huge. I've got it… Splicer Action Figures! It's perfect. It's genius. You're going to be busy with autograph signings and appearances. Of course, I'm going to have to find an assistant for…"

Glenn cut him off as fast as he could. "I don't need a PA."

"Yes you will."

"I can handle it, Vince. Really." Glenn stood up to protest but was silenced by his boss.

"Nonsense. I don't need my champ too tired before the show." Vince stood and walked around his desk. He placed an arm around Glenn's shoulders and walked him to the door. "You'll get your script from Lesa; it has everything you need to know. Make it good, I want your name on every wrestling column by tomorrow morning." Vince patted Glenn's back and pushed him out the door. "I'll have you an assistant by Sunday."

Glenn was prepared to object again but Vince slammed the door shut. He stood outside the door with a confused look on his face. He looked down at his watch and saw that there were only a couple of hours left before Raw went live. He had to find Lesa and get that script.

* * *

"Good afternoon. Temporary Assistance. This is Aaron speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hello. This is Vince McMahon of World Wrestling Entertainment. I need to find a personal assistant for one of my employees."

"Certainly. Are there any special characteristics that you would like for them to have?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Just that they will have to travel around quite a bit for the next two to three months. He's a pretty simple man so he doesn't require any special treatment. He has a lot of appearances and I don't want him to have to worry about travel and lodging and unnecessary things.

"Yes sir. Well we do have a few people in the registry who are pro wrestling and sports fans. Would you like one of them?"

"I don't want anyone who would be distracted by the other wrestlers. Strictly professional, you understand?"

"Then might I suggest, Nicola Moore? She's cousins with a former wrestler so she won't be as star struck as others might be."

"Nicola… what is she like?"

"She's 25 years old, southern accent that makes your heart melt, great cook, silky long brown hair, shocking blue eyes, perfectly toned body…"

"You seem to know quite a bit about this young lady."

"Well in all honesty sir, she's my ex girlfriend. I think I know more than just 'quite a bit'."

"And you say she's a fan?"

"She has an Undertaker tattoo."

"She's hired."

* * *

**So... whatcha think? It's a bit different from my normal writing. I normally wouldn't put a completely unknown character into a story but I met the most beautiful woman, named Nicola, at the bank. I just had to name my OC after her. Now that you're done reading... REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So maybe this story isn't going exactly the way I want it too... but I'm trying. I just can't get him out of my head... I must write about him.**

* * *

Glenn was in his locker room preparing for the Elimination Chamber match. He was going to be the second last person to enter. It would be Kane pinning Randy Orton to win the vacant World Heavyweight Belt. As Vince suspected, Glenn's performance on Raw a few days ago was the talk of every wrestling column. After he announced that he was the reason behind Cena's mysterious disappearance the arena erupted with cheers. Of course there were the diehard Cena fans who would boo anyone other than Cena. They were against the storyline but no one knew of John's injury. Only those Vince deemed worthy and those that John himself had told. Glenn's monster alter ego was bringing out a new side of him. He's never been this passionate about his storylines.

Suddenly, Glenn was brought out of his thought by a knock on the door. He had told everyone that he didn't want to be disturbed before his match. 'Who could possibly be at the door?' Glenn questioned himself as he made his way across the room. "Can I help you?" He asked as he opened the door. His eyes widened as he saw the beauty in front of him. Even though she was wearing a business suit, her curves were more than evident. Her creamy skin was even paler than his own. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through her luscious locks. He was trying to focus on the words coming out of her mouth but… oh her mouth. Her full plump lips begged to be ravished by his kisses. Glenn blinked a couple of times to bring himself back to reality. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"It's actually my job to help you, but if you want to help me, I'm all for it." She said this sweetly with her cutest smile plastered on her face.

"Excuse me?" Glenn was slightly confused. He had told Vince that he didn't need an assistant. Could Vince possibly have hired one anyway? Glenn was going to have a hard time working with her around.

"Nicola Moore." She extended her hand out for a handshake. "Vince told me you needed an assistant for the next couple of months." Realizing that Glenn wasn't going to shake her hand she recoiled it and placed it in her pocket. "I'll just come back later." She turned to walk away but was stopped when Glenn grabbed her shoulder and turned her back around.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little confused. I told Vince that I didn't need any help." Glenn was unsure what to say next. His hand was just inches away from that beautiful neck of hers. A small silver chain dangled from her neck and went underneath her white collared shirt.

"So you don't need an assistant?" Nicola looked away to hide the hurt in her eyes. She'd never been turned down by a client before. "Alright then. It was really nice to meet you, Mr. Jacobs." She grabbed the hand that was still holding her in place and removed it from her shoulder. Just then, a stagehand came up behind her.

"Sorry to interrupt." He turned his attention to Glenn. "You need to be at the gorilla in 10 minutes." And as quick as he appeared, he was gone.

"Goodbye." Nicola let go of his big hand and started towards the offices. The instant she let him go she could feel the warmth from his body disappear. She needed to let Vince know that Glenn didn't want her services.

Glenn felt slightly colder with her departure. He couldn't just let the warmth disappear. "Wait!" Glenn caught up with her quickly; her little steps were no match for his long strides. "Let me buy you dinner." Did he really just say that? Apparently he did because her face was showing the shock that he felt inside. "If you're going to be spending up to three months with me, I'd like to get to know you better. And I want you to know the real me." Her face still showed utter shock until it slowly melted into a heartwarming smile.

"I'd love to." Nicola could feel butterflies flying around in her stomach. She was going out to dinner with Glenn Jacobs. It wasn't a date but it was close enough to suit her. This will be strictly business. Business? "Oh no. The match. You're going to be late. Get back in there." Nicola tried pushing the large man but he didn't budge.

"What are you trying to do? I'm already ready." Glenn loved the feel of her hands on his bare chest. He quit being the unmovable force and allowed her to push him back into his dressing room. She had managed to push him backwards into a chair and almost fell down on top of him.

Nicola was rummaging through his bag and still couldn't find the object of her attention. "Where do you keep your contacts?" She was starting to panic until she found them. "Ah ha. Here they are. Look up at me." Nicola moved over to the seat Glenn was in and bent over to his height to put the contact in.

Glenn grabbed her wrists to keep her from coming any closer. "I can do it myself."

"I know you can but trust me, I'm faster." Nicola struggled in his strong grip. "You don't have time to argue with me. Now look up."

Glenn was afraid to let her get too close. Afraid of the reaction his body would have to hers. He perfume was drifting around his nose, weakening his senses. He released her wrists and tilted his head up. In one swift movement she was done and her body was moving away. He barely felt it. "Wow. That was fast."

"Told you. Now come on, hun. You've only got 3 minutes left." Nicola walked over to the door and opened it for him. "I can't have you late on my first day."

They walked side by side on the way to the gorilla position, both stealing glances at the other. To say they were attracted to each other was an understatement. Nicola's body quivered at the sight of a shirtless Glenn. She had wanted so badly to fall with him into the chair. She hadn't touched a man in almost a year and here she is fantasizing about the mountain of a man next to her. Glenn was no different. His height allowed him a bit more of a view down her shirt. He was having a hard time containing his arousal near her. Since his divorce, he had barely even thought of sex and now he was already tempted with a girl he had just met 15 minutes ago. Neither of them heard the footsteps approaching them from behind.

"Hey baby girl." A man whispered into Nicola's ear. They both turned around to see none other than Matt Hardy.

"Oh my god. Matthew!" Nicola jumped into his waiting arms. "I've missed you so much. You never come see me anymore." Nicola pouted when he put her down.

Glenn watched intently. Matt was a big flirt, everyone knew that. How did Matt know her? They must live near each other, which would explain her accent. The way he touched Nicola made him beyond jealous. And the way she smiled with Matt, maybe one day she would smile at him like that.

"I've been busy but I promise that Jeff and I will be down there soon. What brings you here? Is Shannon with you?"

"No actually I'm here on business." Nicola bit her bottom lip and looked down at her feet. She always does that when she's nervous.

"Business? You designing tattoos again? Or is this more like 'personal' business?" Matt nudged her shoulder and winked.

"It's personal business." Glenn interrupted.

"Ohhh way to go Nico. I always knew you liked 'em big. Don't forget to save me a dance, yeah?" Matt kissed her forehead and walked away.

Nicola was beet red. Why couldn't Glenn have just kept his mouth shut? "Oh great. Why did you have to go and say that?"

"Say what? I was just stating the truth. You're a personal assistant, it's obviously business. What was he talking about?" Glenn's pyrotechnics burst and he walked up to his spot.

"Now he thinks you're fucking me!" Nicola shouted and ran off to catch up with Matt before the news could spread any further.

Glenn did his famous walk to the ring, the whole time all he could think about was the look on Nicola's face. She looked like the world had just found out her biggest secret. And why would Matt think they were having sex? Glenn climbed into his chamber and waited for the match to begin. He had plenty of time to think about Nicola later. Right now he needed to get his game face on. He was going to win the title tonight and Randy wasn't going to let him take it without a fight.

* * *

**Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I should have known that this fic wouldn't get that much attention. Not everyone likes the Big Red Machine and even less are attracted to him. But I'm still going to finish this because I can't get the man out of my head. He's making it hard for me to concentrate on my Hardy After Party fic. So, here's another chapter for you lovely people who read this. I'm typing up a storm and hoping to get the next mini-chapter of this out by tomorrow. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Matt!" Nicola was running through the hall as fast as her high heels would let her go. "Matthew!" She couldn't find him in the hallways anywhere. She was lost. Her first day as a WWE employee and she's already gotten herself lost in an arena. Nicola started to trace her steps backwards and eventually saw a sign pointing to catering. "I'll just check in here." She walked in to find a group of people huddled around the one person she was looking for.

"There she is. Nico, come over here, baby girl." Matt waved her over to the table he was sitting at.

"Matt, I need to talk to you for just a second." She wasn't looking at anyone other than Matt but she could feel that they were all looking at her. For the first time in her life she felt nervous under their gazes. "Please?"

"Ok." Matt directed his attention to all of the wrestlers and divas. "Excuse me." He stood up and walked over to his friend, wrapping his arm around her. "What can I do for you?"

Nicola heard the whispers coming from the table behind her. Everything from, "Look at that ass" to "He's a lucky man". She hadn't felt so belittled in her entire life. She was always a carefree girl and she was definitely proud of her body but now she was having regrets about her previous occupation. If anything it should make her feel more confident but not now, not at this moment. She took a deep breath and looked into Matt's eyes. "I'm not screwing Glenn."

Matt looked at her face and saw how serious she was. "But even he said…"

"He doesn't know about that. Vince hired me as a 'personal' assistant. He had no idea that I was an escort." Nicola looked down at her shoes. "I didn't put it on my resume."

"Oh I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions then." Matt turned around and looked at everyone in the catering area. "Sorry guys. False alarm."

Various choice words came from those at the table. The loudest being the "Damn" that came from the tall man standing in the back. Nicola was stunned. The man whose face graced her skin in ink was now looking deep into her eyes. "What am I missing here?"

Matt was the only one willing to speak up. "Glenn hasn't exactly been the easiest guy to work with since his divorce. We all think it's because he can't trust women. I told them a bit about you and we were all hoping that you could relieve his frustrations. Ya know, sexually."

"You want me to fuck him? Dear god, I just met him today." Nicola was having a hard time wrapping her head around this. "Vince hired me to be his assistant for the next 2 to 3 months. Couldn't you have sprung this on me a couple of weeks from now?" She was attracted to Glenn, very attracted actually but if she slept with him, would that interfere with their business relationship? Could she handle just having him once? "Do you all think the same as Matt?" She watched as everyone nodded their heads.

"You don't have to agree to this right now. Just say that you'll keep an open mind about Glenn. He's not the monster that everyone thinks he is. You might even find that you have feelings for him." Mark spoke quietly but forcefully. "He needs a woman in his life that can put up with him at his worst." He smiled and planted a large hand on Matt's shoulder. "If you can handle both Hardy's, I'm more than sure that you can tame Glenn."

"I do find myself taking second glances at him but what if he's not interested in me?" Nicola had seen the lust in Glenn's eyes earlier but she saw that look in almost every man's eyes. It was nothing new.

"Oh he'll be interested. Especially in a little piece of ass like you." A tired looking Adam Copeland stood at the door. "He's going to love that little thing you do with your tongue."

"Shut up Adam." Matt grabbed Nicola's hand and started towards the door. "Come on, Nico. Let's go watch the rest of the match." Matt wrapped his arm around Nicola protectively as he had done so many times before. "I'm sorry about back there. You know how Adam can get."

"It's okay. I should have expected it." Nicola sat down in a chair in front of the big TV in the gorilla pit and took off her suit jacket. "Glenn asked me out to dinner, ya know. He says he wants to get to know me better since we'll be working together." Her smile lifted all of the worries from earlier.

Matt sat down next to her and grinned. "Did he? I bet you're happy about that." Matt could tell she was excited. Her smile gave it all away. He'd known her most of her life. She was always staying over at Shannon's house. Their love for wrestling had worn off on her at an early age. She had begged for him and Jeff to train her but Shannon stepped in and had the last word. Matt always thought she'd be good in the ring.

Nicola looked over at Matt with curiosity. He had been in his own little world for the last few minutes. He was probably tired from his match earlier. She relaxed back against the cold chair and focused on the match. It wasn't much longer before Glenn's chamber was opened. The crowd erupted with cheers and screams. Nicola was on the edge of her seat. She loved watching Glenn wrestle.

_It was down to the last two men, Kane and Randy Orton. Both were covered in sweat and JBL's blood from when he had been dragged against the chain linked barrier. Punches were thrown and bodies were knocked down but neither was backing down. Things took a turn for the worse when Randy went for an RKO outside of the ropes. Before Randy could make it into the air, he was pushed away from Kane and into the ropes. He had tried to catch the rope but couldn't grip it. His body tumbled backwards into Kane and pushed the big man into the steel post, head first. Instantly blood gushed from Kane's temple. _

Nicola screamed in fear. "Oh god. Matt… is he okay?" She gripped onto his arm with all of her strength. "That's a lot of blood to lose from your head. Tell me he's going to be ok."

"He's going to be just fine, baby girl. Calm down." Her nails were digging into his skin and she was shaking against him. "See? He's getting up. Nothing to be worried about. Now can you please let me go?"

Nicola released her death grip on Matt and looked back at the TV. She watched as Glenn struggled to stand. He was scheduled to win this match and the title. How in the hell do they expect him to win when he can't see past his own blood?

_Orton had made it to his feet too even in his weakened condition. He tried to pull Kane into the ring but was stopped by a large hand on his throat. He was lifted up and just as easily thrown back down onto the steel floor. Kane fell to his knees and leaned over for the cover. 1, 2, 3. The referee signaled for the bell and raised the hand of the new World Heavyweight Champion, Kane._

Nicola exhaled a breath of relief. Glenn was able to finish the match, even with his head busted open. She turned to see that she wasn't the only one watching as intently as her. The whole roster was there, save a few who had left after their matches. Standing right next to her was the boss himself, Vince McMahon.

"I see that his injury affected you too. Are you alright, Nicola?" The man's face was blank. He'd had years of practicing a straight face and it was paying off.

Nicola cleared her throat for fear that she might choke on her words. "Yes, sir. It's just that I know a lot about wrestling and I know that Glenn wasn't supposed to fall into that ring post. I'm just concerned for his safety."

"As am I. Where did you learn about wrestling? Your cousin?"

"Actually, no. Shannon refused to let me get involved in wrestling. Matt and Jeff were the ones who really taught me." Nicola smiled at her memories. "I had to bribe Jeff to teach me the ropes because I knew Matt would keep his promise to Shannon."

"You let Jeff train you and you never told me?" Matt was taken aback. He had wanted to be the one to train her and his brother had gotten to her first.

Nicola laid her hand on Matt's arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it would affect you this much."

"Nah, its fine." Matt brushed her arm away from him. "I'm gonna go on to the hotel, I'm a bit tired. Need to get some rest. Goodnight baby girl." Matt kissed her forehead and walked off without even looking back.

"Goodnight, Matthew." She whispered. Nicola felt horrible for never telling Matt about being trained. She would find a way to make it up to him. Maybe breakfast in bed. He always loved her cooking.

"Is working with Matt going to be a problem for you?" Vince was curious if there was a history of Matt running off when Nicola was involved.

"Oh no. Matt's my best friend. He's always there for me when I need him. Nothing to be concerned about." Nicola smiled at him but when her eyes focused on the man behind him, her happiness faded. There stood a weak and bloody Glenn leaning against a trainer. "Oh my god. Excuse me, Mr. McMahon." She couldn't believe that Glenn was still standing. His legs were wobbly and his eyes were dazed. "Here, let me help." She reached for Glenn's free arm but he pulled it away from her.

"I can do this without your help." Glenn needed to get stitched up but he needed to sit down first. He knew he had lost a lot of blood because his entire body felt drained.

"Would you quit being so stubborn with me?" She grabbed his arm again and refused to let go. "You can yell at me, spit at me, and all out hate me if you want. But it's going to have to wait until we get you cleaned up and fixed. Are we clear?" With the help of the trainer, Nicola was able to guide Glenn back to the doctor. She watched and waited as he was stitched and washed off. She held his hand when he flinched at the cold water on his forehead.

"You don't have a concussion but I don't want you doing any traveling or heavy lifting until your balance restores."

"How long will that take?" Nicola asked listening carefully to the doctors instructions.

"Couple of hours. If you can't jump in the morning without feeling dizzy, call me." The doctor handed him a couple of pills. "These should stop the pain for tonight but don't take them until you're ready for bed. And make sure you've eaten first."

"But Doc, I was going to drive to the next city tonight after the show. I don't have anywhere to stay. Where in the hell am I going to find a room this late?" Glenn leaned his head back against the wall. He was screwed and he knew it.

"You can stay with me." Nicola's voice barely came out above a whisper. She could feel all of the eyes settled on her. "I already have a room. Besides, you promised me dinner."

"Alright then. I trust you to take care of him. I know he's going to try to push himself too much but don't let him. He just needs to relax."

"I'll make sure he doesn't do anything. Can we go now?" Nicola had Glenn's blood all over her white shirt. She needed to change. Not to mention that she hadn't eaten since noon.

"He's all yours. Goodnight kids." The doctor picked up his bag and left through the double doors.

"You didn't drive here did you?" Nicola asked as she stood up. She had taken a taxi from the hotel.

"No, I took a cab." Glenn stood a bit too quickly and felt a little unstable. He reached out to grab the wall but was quickly balanced by the woman next to him. "Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome. Now come on, we need to go get your stuff out of the locker room." Nicola and Glenn walked together in silence. When they reached the gorilla pit she grabbed her jacket that was still sitting on the chair.

"I'm sorry about the blood on your shirt. I'll buy you a new one." Even though Glenn's head was throbbing from the cut on his temple, he felt at a slight ease. Nicola's arm around him actually made him feel happy. He hadn't felt that in months.

"No need. I'll just steal one of yours." Nicola loved the feel of Glenn's weight on her. It felt like home. Even Matt's arms didn't feel this good.

When they made it to the locker room, Glenn walked in first. He needed a shower; he could still smell Randy's cologne and his sweat. "I'm going to take a quick shower before we go. Just wait here." He grabbed his bag and slowly headed towards the back of the room.

Nicola felt tired even though she hadn't done much this evening. The night's events were enough to make anyone tired. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and started dialing away.

* * *

**Okay. So Nicola isn't exactly June Cleaver but she's a good girl. You'll find out more about her in a couple of chapters. I wonder when Glenn is going to find out... and what will happen if Mr. McMahon finds out that he's hired an ex-escort for his World Heavyweight Champ?**

**Also, I didn't know that Glenn had really gotten divorced. I was just making it up for my story but according to Wiki he's single now so this all works out for me. And I am not allowing Mark to be dating that skanky Michelle McCool. Some men, no matter how gorgeous, have the ugliest taste in women.**


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised, here is a mini-chapter. It'll help us move smoothly to the next chapter.**

* * *

Glenn walked out into the dressing room to find it empty. "Nicola?" When there was no answer he decided to sit down and pack up his things. He reached for his second duffle bag only to find that his things had already been packed.

"Yes. Thank you, we'll be right out." Nicola walked inside to see Glenn fully dressed and ready to go. "Good, you're ready. Our taxi is outside." Nicola had managed to pack up Glenn's things, order pizza and call the local cab company while he was showering.

"What about my belt?" Glenn hadn't seen it since he walked through the curtains after his match.

"I've got it in your bag. A stagehand brought it by with the new name tag." She smacked Glenn's hands away from his bags and lifted them both up on her shoulders. Glenn stared at her but must have remembered the doctor's orders. She heard him shut the door behind them and lead the way out to the taxi.

"You look good in my shirt." Although the shirt was too big for her, she had managed to make it fit quite nicely. She had the bottom tied at her waist and she had rolled the sleeves up to show off her arms.

"Glad you think so because I'm keeping it." Nicola smiled up at Glenn and blushed. His stare was making her hot. She could feel the desire burning between her legs. She wanted this man…badly. She wasn't sure how she was going to sleep in the same room with him. Hopefully she wouldn't make a complete fool of herself.

* * *

The ride to the hotel was mostly silent. Nicola was still glowing on the inside from Glenn's recent chivalry. All he had done was open the door for her and she felt like a giddy little princess. The only people that ever opened the door for her were Shannon and Matt and Jeff. But they were her family, so it didn't touch her like this did. The clean smell of Glenn's body next to her was quite heavenly. When the cab stopped in front of the hotel, Glenn paid the tab. "Thank you."

"It's nothing. You want me to carry those?" Glenn pointed at the large duffle bags hanging on Nicola's shoulders. "I'm feeling a little bit better now."

"No. The doctor said you weren't allowed to strain yourself. Besides, I didn't make it to the gym today. I need this." Nicola tried to work out every morning but she'd been on a plane this morning. One call from Vince McMahon is enough to make anyone drop what they're doing and start packing. "Excuse me." Nicola needed to get Glenn a card to her room in case he decided to do anything while she was out with Matt in the morning. "I need an extra key card to my room please. It's room 214." The desk clerk must have recognized her from earlier because he just smiled and reached for a new card. Nicola grabbed the card and handed it to Glenn. "Thank you. Have a good night."

"Good night, ma'am. You too, sir. I hope your head gets to feeling better. That was a nasty fall you took." The clerk sat back down in front of his laptop and started typing.

"Thanks." Glenn smiled at the young man and followed Nicola. "Can we take the stairs? I just felt a little dizzy. I don't think I can handle the feeling of weightlessness right now."

"Of course." Nicola turned left and found the door she was looking for. She held the door open and let Glenn pass. "You feeling okay, hun? You look a little weak." Nicola was right because as soon as she said those words Glenn started to wobble on the stairs. She was by his side the second that he began to fall to his knees. She leaned him up against the wall. "Glenn? Look at me."

His eyes opened and so did his mouth. He said the first thing that came to his mind. "You are so beautiful." Glenn moved a fallen strand of her hair back behind her ear.

Nicola leaned her head into the caressing touch. If only Glenn was thinking straight. "Alright Romeo. Let's get you up these stairs." She lifted his left arm over her shoulders and helped him back into a standing position. "I'm starving and our pizza should be here any minute."

Glenn tried to focus on the steps instead of the pain in his head. "Pizza huh? Did you get extra cheese and leave off the onions and peppers? I like it best that way."

"What the hell? Are you my long lost twin or something? That's how I like my pizza." Nicola was amazed. Matt always made her pick off the onions and peppers. "Whoo, we made it." Nicola opened the door to the second level for Glenn and he walked to the room by himself. Even though it was only 20 feet or so, it was still an accomplishment.

"You know, I meant what I said a minute ago." Glenn used his card to open the door and once again held it for Nicola. "And I'm sorry about getting angry with you for helping me. I'm just not use to it." He walked over to the table and sat down in front of Nicola's laptop.

Nicola dropped the duffle bags on the floor and sat at the end of the bed. "I understand. You're independent. That's a good quality to have in a career like this." Nicola bent over and unzipped her boots. She pulled them off, revealing a pair of lime colored socks. A complete change from the proper business attire.

Glenn thought about asking her about her colorful socks but a knock at the door interrupted him. Nicola must be hungry because she was at the door in a second. She paid the delivery girl and even gave her a tip. With her hands full of pizza and soda she shut the door with her foot. Her smile was as big as ever. She seemed almost blissful at this very moment.

"Do you want to eat at the desk or would you like to eat over here? We can see what's on TV." Nicola took the remote off of the TV and sat on the bed. It wasn't long before Glenn came to join her. She handed him the remote. "Find something good." She rushed off to the bathroom and later returned with plastic cups.

"How about we watch Conan or something? Oh thanks." He said when she handed him a full cup and his pills.

"That's fine. I won't be awake much longer anyway." Nicola grabbed a piece of the cheesy pizza and dove in. The sensation drove her taste buds wild. She moaned with satisfaction. "Could you hand me a napkin?"

Glenn obliged and watched as she ate her food so teasingly. The way she licked her lips after each bite, made him mad with hunger. But not for food, for her.

**About 30 minutes later…**

Nicola sat up and rubbed her stomach. "I'm full. You want any more?" Nicola turned around to see Glenn fast asleep. "Aww, how sweet." She pulled the uneaten piece of pizza out of his hand and tossed it back in the box. She collected the boxes and napkins and put them on the desk. She then walked over to Glenn's side and shook him lightly. "Glenn? Babe, you need to get ready for bed." Glenn grunted but didn't move. "Fine, have it your way." She pulled his boots off and put them in front of the bed. When she grabbed for his belt buckle she was stopped by Glenn's large hands. "Good, you're awake. You can't sleep in jeans so go ahead and shimmy out of those. I'm going to go wash my makeup off."

Glenn wanted to argue that he could sleep just fine in jeans but she just walked away and shut the bathroom door. He did as he was told, removing his jeans and his shirt. He neatly folded them and put them next to the bed. He quickly got underneath the covers so he wouldn't be seen in his boxers. He felt a little woozy and leaned back against the pillow. "Hey Nicola? Would you mind bringing me a…" Glenn's voice was lost as soon as Nicola walked out of the bathroom. All she was wearing was his shirt and a pair of very short black shorts. Her long toned legs and the firm cheeks were distracting him from even the simplest thought.

"What was it that you wanted?" Nicola watched as he took in her body. She could swear he was going to drool. The way his eyes covered every inch of her made her heart beat faster. "Glenn?" Nicola blushed. "Honey, you're staring."

"Huh? Oh, I'm so sorry. I just, uh…" Glenn looked over at the TV and tried to distract himself with the commercial that was on. "I was just wondering if you could bring me a cold washcloth."

"Okay." Nicola retreated back into the bathroom. So maybe the shorts were a little over the top, but she surely couldn't ask him if he was ok with her sleeping nude. "You can do this, Nico. Just walk in there and get under the sheets. No need to be embarrassed." She repeated these words in her head hoping that the little pep talk would make her more confident. She wet a small cloth and wrung it out.

Glenn was thinking of everything he could to stop his body from reacting to what he just saw. He had seen the tip of a tattoo peeking out from the bottom of her shorts. He'd ask her about that later. Now, he just needed to focus on cooling down and going to sleep.

Nicola walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed. She folded the washcloth and placed it on his head. "Is there anything else you need?" When he shook his head she quickly slipped underneath the sheets. She rolled onto her side, away from Glenn. "What time would you like me to wake you up in the morning?"

"8:00 or 9:00 will be fine." Glenn heard her clicking the buttons on the alarm clock. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Nicola."

"Sweet dreams, Glenn." Nicola turned off the lamp and joined Glenn in a restless sleep.

* * *

**The next chapter should be taking us for quiet a ride. I haven't got it completely mapped out but my head is full of ideas. I'm tried to write them all down and go from there. For you Hardy fans out there, get ready. You find out more about Nicola and Matt's relationship in the next chapter. Might even throw in a little bit of Jeff too. We'll have to wait and see. Don't forget, I love it when you review. Let me know if I'm doing a great job, horrible job, whatever. Your reviews really do help. Also if you have an idea that you think would work for the fic, feel free to PM me. I'm open to all suggestions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I might have went off in a different direction that I had originally planned for this chapter but I just bought that 3 Disc DVD set on Kane and the man has not left my thoughts once. That's why this chapter is full of sexual intensity. Also, sorry that Matt isn't in this chapter like I had promised. He and Jeff will be in the next chapter though. I swear on my Royal Rumble DVDs. There was no way I could write anymore in my current state. I'm sleep deprived and it's making my spelling worse. So, may I present to you the next chapter of Temporary Assistance.**

* * *

Nicola woke up to a cold chill covering her whole body. She lazily opened her eyes to see 5:23 on the clock. She still had 45 minutes before she needed to worry about getting out of bed. She groaned and reached behind her for the blankets. She grabbed one and started to pull it over her. When the blanket didn't budge she groaned again. "Dammit." Nicola pulled harder and harder. "What the hell?" Looking over her shoulder she discovered the problem. Her eyes widened when she recognized the man. She replayed the previous day in her head and remembered why she was in the same bed with him. "Glenn? Hun, can you share some of the blankets?" Nicola tugged but Glenn just tugged back. "Ugh. Glenn!" She pulled with all of her strength which must have angered the big man as he pulled for all he was worth. Nicola, whose grip didn't loosen, was flung over Glenn and off of the bed into the floor. Nicola screamed as pain shot through her shoulder.

"What?" Glenn suddenly woke to the sound of screams. He looked in the direction the noises where coming from and saw Nicola down in the floor next to the bed. "What the hell are you doing in the floor?"

"You put me here, you huge chunk of meat." Nicola rolled over to see what she had landed on. Glenn's huge boots were the cause of her pain.

Glenn peeled the blankets off of him and reached down for her. "Here, let me help you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up onto his lap. "Where does it hurt?" He touched her shoulder and she winced. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You should have just shared the blankets with me." Nicola managed a chuckle. She loved the feeling of Glenn's strong hands on her. He rubbed the sore muscle and massaged it gently. She moaned at how good it felt. "Mmm do that again."

He twisted her body so that she was facing him and ran his hands up her back and across her shoulders. His body ached for her more and more as sounds of pleasure escaped her lips. She raised her arms up around his neck and leaned into his touch. She had now positioned herself where one leg was on each side, straddling him. Her much smaller frame was settling nicely on his crotch which was burning with need.

Nicola grinded her hips into Glenn every time his hands made their way back down her back. Her breathing halted as she felt those warm fingers crawling up under her shirt and back down her spine. She couldn't take it anymore. She leaned down and captured his plump lips with her own.

Glenn moaned against her as he felt himself spring to life. He had tried to control his raging hormones but the gyrating of her hips and the dangerously seductive kisses were too much for him. Possessively, he pulled her body closer to his, letting her feel his hardness. He licked at her lips, begging to enter. She allowed him the right of entry giving him the chance to discover her mouth.

Glenn's thick member pressed against her body. She leaned back from the kiss and rolled her hips. This had brought out his dominant side as he grabbed her and flipped her onto her back. Her shoulder no longer hurt and if it did she wouldn't be able to feel it. Nicola wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him down on top of her. She could feel his muscles tensing under her fingers as she ran her nails down his chest.

Glenn let out a primitive growl as she scratched him. He leaned back on his haunches and moved his hands under the shirt that was formerly his, peeling it away from her smooth pale skin and completely off her body. He ran his hands back down her sides causing chills before he lowered himself to her pert nipples. Taking one in his mouth he licked and nibbled on the peak before massaging her other breast.

Moans of ecstasy escaped Nicola's mouth. She arched her back at the wonderful sensations he was causing her. Her hands roamed over the strong muscles of his back and down his sides. She slipped her thumbs inside the waistband of his boxers and pushed the unwanted fabric away. His cock sprung free from the restriction with force. Glenn kicked his legs until the boxers fell off of the bed onto the floor.

He kissed his way down from her breast to her ribs to her navel. Dipping his tongue in the shallow hole he glanced up at Nicola to see images of pure bliss spread across her face. He nipped at the tender skin above her shorts and slowly drug her shorts down. She lifted her hips to help him remove them.

She tried to control her breathing but every touch from Glenn's calloused fingers drove her wild. She bit at her bottom lip as she watched his eyes travel over her body. His approving smile made her feel even more beautiful and desirable. Her body shuddered at the intense feeling of his gaze. Her own eyes widened as his hand slid up the inside of her thigh.

His fingers lightly caressed her sweet folds before he descended his index finger deep within her. While rubbing her clit with his thumb he moved his finger back and forth. She moved her hips to match his movements until he added his middle finger to her hole. Pushing deep and rubbing fast, his hand took control of her.

Nicola's hands flew to his shoulders and gripped onto the tight muscles. "Oh yes. More… please." She was granted her request and gasped at the feeling of his strokes. He was forceful but still gentle, having his way with her but never hurting her a bit. She closed her eyes and fell back onto her pillow, not willingly but with all of her senses running wild it was better to feel than to see. She was brought back to reality when Glenn's thumb was replaced with his tongue.

Her scent drifted to his nose. So sweet. Not giving up on plunging into her, he gently sucked on her tender folds. Glenn had to use his free hand to hold her down as her movements became more frantic. He moaned, letting the heavy vibrations tickle her sweetness. The noises coming from her weren't doing anything to ease his throbbing erection. His wife had never moaned for him like this. In the end, she barely even let him touch her. But Nicola was different, she leaned into every touch. She relished every caressing movement. He was on top of the world.

"Glenn, please. I need to feel you." She reached down to his head, careful of the bandage on his temple, and pulled him up to her. She kissed him, savoring the taste of her juices on his lips and tongue. It had been so long since a man had touched her like this. He was so chivalrou**s** with her but he still fed her needs. Glenn's weight held her securely in place as he positioned himself at her entrance. He was definitely well endowed but she was only slightly concerned if he would fit.

He spread her beautiful legs, pulling them up his sides. Not stopping the kisses he was devouring her with, Glenn slowly inched his way inside her quivering body. The tightness surrounded him with wet heat. He retracted and slid back in, pushing himself deeper into her core. He held her still as she was trying to push him deeper with the upward thrusting of her hips. "You're going to have to stop or this amazing experience won't last much longer." He panted and continued his slow torture on Nicola.

Glenn's thrusts were driving her to a point of insanity. Her inability to move her body turned her on even more. She was being completely dominated by this man and it thrilled her beyond belief. She wrapped her legs around his back and proceeded to whisper in Glenn's ear. "Oh baby. You feel so good. Please don't stop." She grabbed his ear with her teeth and pulled on it. Apparently that was the boost that Glenn needed because he started pumping faster and faster inside of her. She felt her need to release building deep within her. Her muscles became tenser, her screams became louder and her motions became desperate.

Glenn had lost his control and was now aggressively thrusting deep into her core. "Nicola, I… I can't… hold it much… oh god." He continued his actions only with deeper shorter thrusts.

His change in speed and pressure where all it took for Nicola to lose it. She screamed out an orgasm unlike any she had ever had before. She dug her beautifully manicured nails into Glenn's sides, surely deep enough to cut the skin. "Ahhh god! Glenn!" Nicola squeezed her thighs together, forcing him to stay deep within her.

Her pulsating muscles tightened around his cock pulling out an erupting orgasm from Glenn. To stop her screams and his own, he grabbed Nicola by her hair and pulled her into a deep kiss. With one final thrust, he emptied his seed inside her. Their tongues battled for dominance as their intense moans began to die down. Slowly their bodies calmed down, allowing them to take less deep breaths. "I've never… not like that." Glenn used what was left of his strength to pull himself out of her shaking body and roll off to her side.

Nicola could only nod her head. She tried to say something, anything but her mouth just couldn't form the words. Her mind was reeling with the thoughts of what had just happened. In the back of her mind she heard this faint buzzing noise. Had he literally fucked her brainless? Could her body possibly have given out on her? She rolled her head to face Glenn, who had the biggest smile on his face. The buzzing was getting louder now and starting to hurt. "Do you hear that?"

He wrapped his arms around Nicola and placed his head next to hers. "Yep. It's the alarm clock. It's been going for about 10 minutes now."

Nicola sat up quickly, become fully alert of the clock now. "Oh shit, Matthew." She shot out of bed and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Glenn was confused. He had just had the most amazing sex with the most beautiful woman and now she's jumping out of bed at the thought of another man's name. "Damn you, Hardy." Glenn rolled over onto his back with his hands behind his head and weighed his options. He could get out of bed now and go have a bite to eat and a small workout, but it was only a few minutes after 6. He'd have to go find a place to eat because the lobby breakfast wouldn't start for another hour. Or he could go back to sleep and wake up at 8 or 9 like he had planned. Go downstairs and eat before a little workout. There was pizza left over from last night but he wasn't in the mood for cold pizza. Plus, Nicola had just given him a hell of a workout. Whatever he was doing, he should at least put some pants on.

**20 minutes later…**

"Glenn?" Nicola walked out of the bathroom, wet and naked from her shower, with a toothbrush in her hand. "Is there anything special you'd like for breakfast?" She began to brush her teeth while she waited for Glenn to answer. But he never answered. He just lied there staring at her. She turned around and went back into the bathroom. She spit out her toothpaste and rinsed. After brushing her messy hair she walked back into the bedroom and plopped down on the bed next to Glenn. He looked so good just lying there in a pair of track pants. "Don't just stare. Tell me what you want for breakfast."

"Umm. What are my choices?" Glenn rubbed his eyes refusing to look away from the naked beauty in front of him.

"Well…" Nicola rolled over to where her head was in the crook of his neck and ran her fingers up and down his bare chest. "I plan on making bacon biscuits with scrambled eggs and pancakes. Anything you want me to add to that?"

"That sounds good." Glenn removed his hands from behind his head and wrapped them around Nicola, pulling her in tight to him. "May I ask why you're making such a delicious breakfast on a Monday morning?"

Nicola looked down at her fingers still on his chest. "I said something that hurt Matt's feelings last night. I need to make it up to him and I know that breakfast in bed would do it." She looked up into Glenn's eyes and smiled. "Breakfast in bed with you is just an added bonus. Now go on back to sleep."

"Will he even be here? Smackdown guys don't usually stay the night after Pay-Per-Views." Glenn twirled a finger in a small strand of her wet hair. He sighed; he hadn't felt so happy to just hold someone in his arms. There was no way he was falling back asleep without her.

"He's still here. He and Jeff are meeting up with Shannon here around noon. That's why I picked this hotel." She pushed herself up, falling out of his strong hold. "I better go; I still have to shop before I can even make breakfast. After your performance earlier I'm sure you're head is feeling better so it's safe for me to leave you alone." Nicola giggled and got off of the bed. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black top from her suitcase next to the desk. After grabbing a pair of underwear and a bra she made her way back into the bathroom to get ready.

Before he knew what he was doing, Glenn spoke up. "Would you like some company?" He groaned at what he just said. "I mean, I'm already awake. I couldn't possibly go back to sleep." Inside his head Glenn was screaming to shut up but his body needed to be with her.

Nicola walked out of the bathroom with only her jeans and bra showing. "You mean you want to be seen out in public with me? And grocery shopping of all things?" She leaned against the door frame and tossed her hair backwards.

Glenn tried to think of an excuse that didn't sound too horrible. His mind was blank. "Well, I didn't really get to know you very well last night."

She pushed away from the door and walked straight up to him. With her fingers creeping their way up his chest she let out a sultry moan. "I think you got to know me very well." She watched a small blush appear on Glenn's face and smiled. "But I would love for you to come with me." Nicola ran her hands up to his shoulders and down his strong arms. "I might need your muscles."

Nicola always seemed to know how to get past his defenses. One single touch from the woman was enough to make him submit to her. He could smell her shampoo; it was something fruity, maybe kiwi or honeydew. "Nicola I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure. But make it quick because you're going to need a shower before we leave." She went back into the bathroom to retrieve her shirt.

"How do I want to say this?" Glenn whispered as he started to pace. "Why don't you sit down?" Nicola walked out, fully dressed and sat at the end of the bed. He kneeled down in front of her and took her hand.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were proposing to me." Nicola let out a loud laugh. The serious look on his face brought her laughter to a halt. "I'm sorry. Please continue."

Glenn wasn't sure exactly what to say but he had a relative idea. "It's been a long time since I've even been attracted to a woman let alone slept with one. I haven't even known you for 24 hours but there's… there's just something about you. I know that you were hired to help me so I don't know what part of last night were you doing your job and which part were you actually caring for me."

Nicola used her free hand to cup his face. "I do care about you. And I find myself attracted to you as well."

"Good. I'm glad you do. I just don't know where to go from here. I mean, you do work for me. Is any type of relationship beyond work even possible?" Glenn tilted his head when asking the question and closed his eyes when he began to wonder about the possibilities.

She was in shock. Glenn had said the 'R' word. She was horrible with those. Her last relationship was with Aaron and that didn't work out at all. They were meant to be friends and nothing more. "Are you… Are you asking me out, Glenn?"

Glenn thought about it long and hard. His marriage had proved why he was no good at relationships. But after this morning, could he ever stop thinking about this beautiful woman? "I don't know, but I want to be more than your boss. Even if it is only in bed." He pulled her from the bed down into his lap. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her lips sweetly. "You have no idea what you do to me, Nicola."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. Delving her tongue into his mouth she felt the urge to have another go with him right here in the floor. Breaking from the kiss, she leaned her forehead into his. "I have a good feeling what I do to you. It's pressed against me like a rock."

Bringing Nicola's body closer to him, he pulled her head backwards by her hair and began kissing her throat. The moan that came from her tickled his lips. He kissed his way across her neck and up to her ear. "I love the way you moan for me."

"I'll be sure to remember that." She rolled her head back to allow him better access. When the feeling was getting to be too much for her she pushed him away. She had things to do right now and his kisses were the only thing stopping her. "I've got a proposal for you."

Glenn wasn't thrilled by her sudden rejection of his affections. He ducked his head; her busting cleavage reignited his smile. "Go ahead."

"We'll be spending quite a bit of time together in the car on the way to the next arena, which will give us a chance to learn more about each other. Why don't we room together again tonight?" Glenn's head shot up at her words. "I know it will make people talk but I need you just as bad as you need me. The way you make me feel is unbelievable. Just say yes."

What the hell was Nicola thinking? He couldn't possibly sleep with her with everyone knowing. It was social suicide to sleep with your assistant. He'd seen it happen to many people backstage. Doing it behind everyone's back was one thing but she wanted it to be some type of public record or something. But how was he supposed to say no to her? "Yes."

"Great! Now get up and get your cute ass in the shower." She lifted herself off of him and went over to her suitcase. Digging in it she found her a pair of heels that would go with her outfit. Nicola turned around to see Glenn still in the floor. "Come on. Get up. The faster we get this done the faster I get breakfast made."

Lazily getting out of the floor, Glenn made his way towards the bathroom. He stopped at the door and turned his head back to look at Nicola. "You really think I have a cute ass?"

She just smiled and pulled on her heels.

* * *

**Soooo, whatcha think? Did I do a good enough job with this chapter? Let me know (that means review, people).**


	6. Chapter 6

**At first I thought that ya'll didn't like this story but I recently learned that some people were not able to log in to FF for days so they couldn't review my last chapter. It was a heartbreaking feeling, I'm glad I was proved wrong. If you wish to review Chapter 5 too that's fine but you can just let me know at the end of this chapter. Either way works, just let me know what you thought about the sex scene. Too much, not enough, what?**

**I've been writing like crazy for this story. I have little snippets of things that I want to add in later chapters all down on Post-It notes covering my desk. Special thanks to ****Paola65**** for her help. To answer your question, yes. I'll do my best to write a Taker story after this. Oh my that man is dreamy. Now... on with the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Nicola was sitting at the desk on her laptop. She had booked a hotel room for them in Columbus for the night. It had a hot tub in the bathroom. She was excited for all of the things she and Glenn could do after he taped Raw. She looked up to see him walking out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. "Dammmmn."

Glenn blushed slightly. "And you blamed me for staring. Close your eyes for a minute." Glenn turned around and began digging through his bag looking for some clothes. He felt two warm hands come around his sides and lace into place around his stomach. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Can't a girl do something just because she feels like it?" She leaned her head against his back, satisfied by the clean smell entering her nose. "I just love the smell of a freshly washed man." She unlocked her fingers and slowly slid her hands down towards the edge of the towel. "You don't need this." She said as she started to pull the fluffy white towel from his body.

"Nicola, stop." Glenn grabbed the towel tightly refusing for it to drop. "It's embarrassing enough that you've seen me naked once already this morning."

"Excuse me?" She moved herself in between him and his bag. "Did you just tell me to stop?" She watched him nod and shook her head. "That's not going to work with me. Drop the towel. Now!"

Glenn did as told and braced himself for her words. He knew he wasn't in the shape he used to be. He'd be more comfortable about this if the lights were dimmed or out even but no. They were on bright and seemed to be shining down on him. He hadn't felt confident in her appearance since the divorce. Women didn't throw themselves at him like they used to.

"God you're beautiful." Nicola grabbed his neck and pulled the giant down to her size for a kiss. Playing with his tongue, she let her hands travel over his large chest and down his strong arms. Breaking the kiss she nipped and licked down his body stopping only to suck lightly on his nipples. Dragging her nails gently down his back she fell to her knees in front of him.

"Babe you don't have to do, oh god." Glenn moaned as she licked the bottom of his long shaft. He felt her delicate hands kneading the muscles of his ass and tilted his head back as she engulfed his cock. He let out a shuddering breath. "Please, don't stop."

Nicola pulled back to suck on the head of his hard cock. The heat rising from him proved how hot she made him. She rolled her tongue around the tip of his head and was greeted with his hands grabbing onto her hair. The slight yanking made Nicola moan with delight.

Her moan sent vibrations deep inside Glenn's body. Holding her still by her hair he began to thrust his hips, pushing his hardened cock deep into her throat. The warm heat was exciting him greatly. Her hands no longer kneaded him, now they were literally clawing into him. The pain was pleasure as he sent wave after wave of warm seed into her throat.

Nicola swallowed what she could but pulled back to breath. The last bit of Glenn's cum splattered onto her lips. Licking her lips clean she stood up from her place on the floor. "I don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense about being naked in front of me. If I want you naked, you will be naked. Is that clear?"

He just nodded and bent down to kiss her. "That thing, that you did with your tongue, what was that?"

"Oh that was nothing. Just something my ex taught me. Glad you liked it." Nicola pressed a kiss to his cheek and scooted out of his way so he could put his boxers on.

"An ex?" Glenn's mind went in a thousand different directions. Either Nicola was a bisexual or her ex was. He felt a bit embarrassed to ask which. He didn't want to offend her if he was wrong.

"Yep. She taught me all kinds of things. Maybe tonight I'll show you a few of them. How does that sound?" Nicola just stared at Glenn's big arms. She had always wanted a man with strong arms.

"Fantastic actually." He grabbed a white button up shirt and a pair of black jeans. Surely that would look good. Glenn tried not to let his head wander but thoughts of Nicola and another woman was turning him on. "Is it safe to assume that you're… I mean do you still…ya know, like women?"

"I like them well enough, I suppose. I prefer men but if I'm lonely and there are no men to be seen, I'll take my chances with a woman." She nibbled on her lower lip. "You've always fantasized about having your way with two women haven't you?" He met her gaze with cautious eyes. "I thought so. You'd like that as much as you would wild and rough sex, wouldn't you?" She smiled as he widened his eyes.

Glenn cleared his throat and his mind. He wasn't going to have Nicola pull him into one of his fantasies. "I'm not the caveman I appear to be." He pulled his jeans up and was preparing to pull the zipper when he was all but speared to the bed. She climbed up into his lap and leaned into his ear.

"Don't lie to me. I could see it in your eyes. You like being in control as much as I do." Switching to the other ear she moaned against him. "You like letting me be in control of the situation but all I need to do is nudge you in the right direction and your caveman comes out." Just then she dug her nails into his sides and bit his collarbone. Instantly she was flipped onto her back with her wrists pushed tightly together above her head. Glenn's sudden dominance proved she was right. "You're going to do this again once we get settled in at the hotel tonight."

Glenn's heartbeat and breathing finally started to slow and he released his grip on her. He had left her hands red from the tightness of his hold. He wanted to apologize but the look in Nicola's eyes told him not too. She had liked it, just as much as he had. He was left with a blank stare on his face as she moved away from the bed.

"Get your shirt on. I need to get to the store." Nicola threw the white shirt at him. She checked her appearance in the mirror, fixing only insignificant issues with her hair. She turned around to see Glenn lacing his shoes. He looked so good in that white shirt with the top buttons left undone. "You look good. Now let's go." She grabbed her list and her purse and headed out the door.

Glenn hurried out the door after Nicola. He got to the elevator just as the doors were opening. Moving inside with Nicola he wrapped his arms around her. The second the doors had closed he had her pushed up against the wall with his hands on her shoulders. He kissed her enthusiastically with his tongue diving into her warm mouth and exploring it. He felt her grip on him tighten as her knees got wobbly. He backed away from her still holding onto her. "I don't know what it is about you but you make me feel like a man again. Thank you."

Nicola swooned after his kiss. Multiple parts of her body reacted to his touch. "You're welcome." She leaned into him and sighed. The elevator door dinged signaling the end of the ride. She exited first with Glenn high on her heels. She turned slightly to look at him. "Now behave yourself. We're in public." She walked out the door and took a left towards the grocery store she had seen on the way in last night.

Glenn had no intentions of behaving himself. He watched the sway of her hips and felt himself growing hard. "I don't care if we're in public." He snaked his hands around her waist and kissed her neck.

She struggled to get free from his grasp. "Glenn, I'm supposed to be your assistant, not your whore. What if someone is watching?"

Spinning her around, he pinned her to the side of the hotel. "Let them watch." Leaning in, he captured her lips in a heated kiss. He slid his hand up the inside of Nicola's shirt and grazed the lace of her bra. "You taste so good, babe."

"You might not care but I do. My job depends partly on how you act in public." She bit her lip and squirmed in Glenn's arms. "Can't you wait until we get back from the store?"

"Don't deny this attraction, Nicola." He grabbed her ass and pulled her up to his height. "You can't just expect to get away with your little show upstairs. If you want a caveman, I'll give you one." He yanked her back by her hair and nibbled on her jaw line.

Nicola gasped at his show of power. She kissed his neck and pulled on his ear with her teeth. "Oh god. Glenn. You've got to stop. Right now dammit." This time when Glenn pulled back he actually let her go. She took a deep breath and tried to relax. "I want you, Glenn. More than I've wanted anything in a long time. But I am not going to risk losing a great job like this because you can't keep your hands, lips and various other body parts to yourself. You can do whatever you want to me when we're in bed or the privacy of our own hotel room, but you will not, and I mean NOT, jeopardize my career. Do you got that?"

Glenn stood back and straightened himself out. "You're right. Vince would have a fit." He took her hand and kissed the top of it. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't control myself. I will be more of a gentleman in public. Can you possibly forgive me?"

She smiled the sweetest smile she could because she really meant it. He had lost control for just a minute but had managed to cage his beast. "Of course I forgive you."

They began their trek towards the grocery store on much better terms. "Nicola? Do you mind if we hold hands?"

She blushed at how sweet he had become. "I would love to hold hands with you." She grinned a devilish smile and looked up at him. "At least with your hand in mine I know it's not trying to go up my shirt." They both laughed.

* * *

The trip to the store had gone rather smoothly. Glenn was only stopped twice for pictures and autographs. Both times the fans asked who Nicola was. 'She's my close friend and personal assistant.' he had said. He wasn't really the type to go grocery shopping. If he needed something he went in, found it and was out of the store in 10 minutes. Nicola had taken her time inspecting the peppers and onions. Everything had to be perfect. She had almost had a fit when they couldn't find the bacon. He had suggested just getting bacon bits but the death stare that she gave him changed his mind. So now he was walked down the sidewalk holding three bags with everything Nicola needed to cook and six grocery bags with food, everything but the eggs. She was afraid he would break them.

"You seem awful quiet." Nicola had been watching his face shift with emotion.

"I was just thinking. Normally I wouldn't say this but I'm really happy that you woke me up screaming bloody murder." He held back his laugh but the amusement was written all over his face.

"Me too." Nicola and Glenn walked into the hotel to see it bursting with life. Many different people were checking out and one just happened to be Glenn's best friend. "Hi there, Mark."

Mark turned around to see Nicola and Glenn looking quite close. "Well good morning, little one. Who's this ugly fool you've got with you?"

"I take offense to that." Glenn smiled and shifted the bags in his hands. "I didn't know you knew Nicola."

Mark nodded his head and picked up his luggage. "Matt introduced us last night at the pay-per-view."

"Oh okay. Early flight?" Glenn said noticing Mark had his key card in hand.

"Not really. It's not until 11 but the breakfast here is horrible. I figured I'd go out and find a nice little restaurant to eat at before the trip. What's in the bags?" Mark eyes the bags they were carrying suspiciously.

"I'm making breakfast. You're free to join us if you like. I'm making enough to serve an army." Nicola's face just busted with radiance. She loved making her own food; it was one of the few things every North Carolinian should know how to do.

"Yeah, Mark. Come on up with us. You and I haven't had much time to talk lately and if Vince has his way I'm going to be even busier in the upcoming weeks." Glenn could use some conversation with a person that didn't light his skin on fire. Talking with Nicola was great but the girl did things to him.

"Vince always has his way, brother. Count me in. I could use a home cooked meal." Mark grabbed a couple of the bags from Glenn. "Can't have our superstar straining too much." Mark let out a low chuckle and smiled at Nicola. "Come on, little one. Lead the way."

"I'm not that little, ya know. I'm five foot nine. That's a decent high for a woman. If I wasn't surrounded by giants such as you two, I wouldn't appear so little." Nicola pressed the button for the elevator and the doors opened automatically. All three of them piled into the small box with the groceries and Mark's luggage. She pushed the button for the second floor and waited.

"How's your head? I see you're not wearing the bandage this morning." Mark inspected the cut on Glenn's temple.

"It's much better. I was pretty much useless last night though. I couldn't even walk by myself. Nicola helped me with everything." Glenn smiled down at Nicola. Her sweet look tugged on his heartstrings.

"Did she now?" Mark wondered if Nicola had done anymore considering about what he said last night. He had noticed that Glenn kept eyeing her. The elevator came to a stop and they walked the few feet to Nicola and Glenn's room.

Nicola opened the door and held it for the guys. "Just put it all on the sink." She grabbed all of the food and placed it neatly on the table. She had bought extra just in case, good thing too. Not only was she going to be feeding Matt and more than likely Jeff but now she had Glenn and Mark waiting to be fed as well. "You two go on in there and watch TV or something. Breakfast should be ready shortly."

Glenn and Mark walked into the small bedroom area and sat on the bed. "I think I like her, Mark. I really think I do."

Mark patted his friends shoulder. "You know how things always turn out for the guys who date their assistants. Just be careful with this one. She seems like a really sweet girl."

"Yeah I know." Glenn grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV. "I know."

* * *

**So... whatcha think? And if you want a recipe for bacon biscuits just let me know. I'll send it to ya in a message or something. Those things are just yummy.**

**Since I'm feeling generous and quite happy with myself, I'm going to go ahead and post the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Whooo. Another update so soon. You can tell that I'm dying to get this story out of my head. Hell, I've already written the ending. Getting there is taking some time though. Enjoy Chapter 7.**

* * *

Nicola picked up her cell phone and dialed the number to Matt and Jeff's room. Just as she was about to hang up a muffled grunt was heard on the phone. "Matt?"

"No, this is Jeff. Matt managed to sleep through the irritating ring. Who is this?"

"Aww, Jeffy. You're so cute when you're sleepy." She giggled lightly and grabbed up all of the breakfast goodies that she was taking with her.

"Cola? Is that you, baby girl? Matt told me you were in town. When you gonna come see me?"

"This morning, actually. I made some breakfast for Matt. Don't wake him okay?" Nicola walked into the bedroom and waved goodbye to Glenn and Mark. "Breakfast is on the table boys!" She yelled as she walked away. The sound of thundering footsteps followed her into the kitchen. Shutting the door behind her, she walked down the hall.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Oh that was just Glenn and Mark." She didn't have to travel far before she found the room she was looking for. Shifting her bags to the other hand she prepared to knock.

"Why are you in a room with the Brothers of Destruction before 10 in the morning? Those guys refuse to wake up for anything until… hold on. Someone's at my door."

Nicola smiled as the younger Hardy opened the door in only his boxer briefs. "Good morning, sunshine."

"Dammit, Cola. What were you thinking? I'm not dressed yet." Jeff went over to his bed and grabbed his clothes from the previous night and hung the phone back on its base.

"I was thinking 'Damn, what a nice ass.' Get over here and help me with this stuff." Nicola put the bags of food on the table, unloading them separately.

Jeff walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. With a sigh, he whispered in her ear. "You smell like honeydew. Do you taste like it too?" He licked up the side of her neck to her ear. When she didn't flinch he became confused. "You always get chills when I do that. What's up?"

Nicola pulled the last of the food out of the bags and turned around in his embrace and stared into his intoxicating green eyes. "Aww Jeffy. It's not that I didn't like it, you know I did. It's just…'

Jeff cut her off before she could finish. "You've got that glow. Cola, you've have sex this morning haven't you?" He watched her smile grow into an almost evil grin. "Holy shit. It's not even 9am yet."

"I know but I couldn't help myself. He was… oh my god Jeff. He was amazing. I've got to tell Matt." She moved away from him and towards Matt's bed.

"You know how he hates hearing about your sex life. Don't tell him." Jeff pleaded with her.

"He's going to love this. Trust me." She climbed on top of Matt, straddling his waist. Bending down she placed a light kiss to his lips. "Wake up, Matty."

Opening his eyes, Matt saw Nicola's sweet face hovering above him. "Dammit, Nico. I don't know where your lips have been."

"Yes you do." She didn't say anything else, she just waited. She watched Matt's face as he slowly realized what she meant. He grabbed her and pulled her down into bed with him.

"You have no idea how happy you've made so many people. What he like now? I'm sure you saw a change in him." Matt refused to let her go. Work would be so much easier now that he didn't have to worry about working near an angry Glenn. As great of a man as he is, he didn't realize how rude he had been since his divorce.

"Excuse me." Jeff was standing at the foot of the bed. "What am I missing?"

"She slept with Glenn." Matt hugged onto his friend even tighter.

"How in the hell did you get mixed up with him?" Jeff sat at the edge of the bed. "He's crazy."

Nicola finally spoke up. "You're looking at his new personal assistant. Vince hired me for the next few months. You wouldn't believe how great we get along."

"So let me get this straight… you were hired by Vince to be Glenn's personal assistant and now you're sleeping with the man? Can Glenn really be that stupid? You don't sleep with your assistant. It's like a rule or something. Tell me it was a 'one time' thing. Please Cola." Jeff leaned in towards her back. Placing his head on her side he looked up at her with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Umm well… I really like it. All of it, not just the sex." She twiddled her thumbs between her body and Matt's. "He and I are rooming together again tonight. And he's not as crazy as you make him sound."

Matt brought himself back into the conversation. "I think all that really matters is that Nico is happy. He's obviously done something right if he makes you smile like that. I'm so glad that things are working out the way they are." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"He hurts you and he's dead." Jeff snuggled up behind Nicola with his arms around her and his face in her hair. "No one hurts my Coca Cola."

"Jeff! God I hate it when you call me that." She elbowed his ribs. "Asshole." She said laughing. She loved moments like these. Two of the greatest guys in her life were holding her in a tight embrace. "As much fun as this is, I might as well tell you why I'm here. Matty, I'm so sorry for never telling you about Jeff training me."

"It's okay. I just wish I had the chance to help. You'd make one hot diva, ya know. Hey Jeff? Can you imagine our babe running around in nothing but those skanky outfit's the girls wear?" Matt had always loved her body. Her curves had always enticed him. She'd grown into one perfect woman in the last seven years. He wasn't going to let her go until his fingers were pried from her.

"To make it up to you, I made breakfast." She leaned back into Jeff knowing that soon Matt would bolt from the bed. "I even made bacon biscuits." With that, Matt was gone. She rolled over in Jeff's arms and smiled. "You okay with all of this?"

Jeff nodded and pulled her head to his chest. "I meant what I said. Glenn does anything to upset you and I'll take him out myself."

"Babe?" Nicola looked up into his eyes. A silent thought was passed between them and she grinned.

"I know. I love you too." He kissed her forehead and smiled. She may never be able to say those words but he knew she meant it. She'd always love him and Matt and they would always return the feeling.

"You better get in there and eat. Matt will have all of the bacon biscuits gone if you don't hurry." Nicola giggled at the thought of Matt stuffing his face. Jeff moved first and held his hand out to her. After he pulled her up and walked out of the room, she followed.

"Dammit Matt, slow down." Jeff punched his older brother in the arm and received an intense stare. "You made scrambled eggs and pancakes too? Mmm." He sat down in the other chair grabbing for the pancakes.

Matt swallowed his mouthful of food and patted his knee. "Come here, baby girl." When she settled herself in his lap, he hugged her. "Thank you so much for the breakfast. It's great, as always. When are you going to marry me so I can have this all the time?"

She let out a loud laugh. "I'll marry you after I have my first progeny."

"Let's get to work then." Matt shifted his eyebrows suggestively. When her laughter only got louder he joined her. "Come on. You'd make a great wife."

"You know I'm never going to have children." She leaned her head down onto Matt's. "I gave up on that a long time ago."

Jeff took a drink of his juice that Matt had poured for him and offered his best smile. "Never give up. Miracles happen all the time. You deserve one. Besides, you know how bad the Legend wants a grandchild. Better one from you than me. Ha."

They spent the next 15 minutes talking about Nicola's new job and all that came with it. She told them about his injury and his stubbornness to let her help him. The boys were surprised to know that Glenn had gone to the grocery store with her. He didn't exactly look like a man who would put up with the hassle of shopping. Nicola looked at her watch; she'd need to get out on the road soon. She didn't want to be anywhere close when Shannon got here. "Well boys, I've gotta hit the road."

"Stay a little longer." Matt hugged her to him. "I'm not ready to let you go just yet."

"No I gotta go. Vince will have my hide if I don't get the World Heavyweight Champion to Columbus on time. We still haven't packed." She moved off of Matt and started to put her bags up.

"Detroit to Columbus only takes three and a half, maybe four hours. You've got plenty of…" Matt was distracted by the ringing of his cell phone. "That's Shannon."

Nicola perked up at the sound of her cousin's name. "Wait, Matt. Don't tell him I'm here. I haven't told him yet."

"Why not?" Matt's face was full of surprise.

"You know how he feels about me and wrestling. Please, Matty? For me?" She was prepared to get on her knees and beg when she saw him sigh.

"Okay, but you owe me." Picking up the phone, he flipped it open and spoke. "Hello?" He held his phone away from his ear. Shannon's voice screaming out of it was loud enough to make him deaf. "Shannon, calm down. I can't understand you when you scream." Matt sat back down in the chair and waited for Shannon to finish his rant. "No. She's not here. What pictures? Umm hold on." Matt went over to the bed and pulled out his laptop. "Would you give me a second? God Shan. What site was it? Yeah yeah, I'm pulling it up now." Matt's face drew a complete blank. "Oh dear god."

Nicola rushed over to see what Matt was staring at and she wished she hadn't. Right there, in the center of the page was a picture of her and Glenn. His hand running up her shirt, the one she still had on. This picture had been taken just hours ago when they were leaving the hotel. Her eyes were so glued to the screen that she didn't even notice Jeff looking over her shoulder. There was a whole gallery of them. 21 pictures in all. Matt scanned through them, one by one. Pictures of her pushed up against the hotel wall, pictures of her nibbling on his ear, pictures of his hands grabbing her ass. "Oh god" She ran from the pictures, grabbing her bags and out of the hotel room. The images kept flashing in her head. She was distracted and ran right into a brick wall. No, not a brick wall, a man.

"Where's the fire, little one?" Mark bent down and helped pick up the bags that Nicola had dropped.

"Is Glenn still in there?" She couldn't focus on anything. Her head was spinning.

"Yeah, he's here. He just finished packing. What's wrong, honey?" He pulled the young woman to her feet and watched her dust herself off.

"Thank you." Nicola stuck her key into the door. When the light finally turned green she pushed the door open with force. "Dammit Glenn! What did I tell you?"

Mark just laughed. "Good luck, brother." He called into the room before the door shut.

Glenn was shocked at the tone in her voice. "Whoa whoa whoa. What is wrong with you woman?"

"You. You are what's wrong. I told you to keep your hands to yourself while we were in public but you couldn't, could you?" She threw her bags on the table. Nicola fell to the floor with her head in her hands. Her phone began to ring in one of the bags. "I'll do anything for it not to be Shannon. Dear god, please." Finding her phone she flipped it open to find a number she didn't recognize. "Who has a 614 number?" She cleared her throat and pushed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Miss Moore?"

"Umm yes." She grimaced. The voice was all too familiar. Her own voice trembled. "What can I do for you, Mr. McMahon?"

"I'd like for you and Mr. Jacobs to see me when you get to the arena today."

She hated how he emphasized the word 'and'. "Yes sir. We were just getting ready to leave actually. We should be there in about four hours." Nicola tried to swallow her fear but ended up feeling choked.

"Make sure you are."

Nicola just stared at the phone as the call ended. Looking up at Glenn she managed to fake a smile. "Let me finish packing and we can go." She pulled herself from the floor and walked past him to go grab her things from the bathroom.

"What caused you to go on that little rampage?" One second she's prepared to kill him for who-knows-what and now she's got a smile plastered on her face. When she came out of the bathroom he grabbed her. "Babe, tell me what's wrong."

"Mr. Jacobs, I think it's best that you refrain from calling me 'babe'." She straightened her shirt and walked into the bedroom. She tried her hardest to hold her head up high. "This is a professional relationship, Nico. Keep your head on straight." It didn't take long to finish packing. All that was left were her pans and utensils. That would be quick.

As soon as she walked back into the living area, Glenn stopped her. "What's with this 'Mr. Jacobs' shit. You know my name. You were screaming it this morning."

"That didn't mean anything. It's not worth losing my job over. You don't realize how hard it is for a girl like me to get a decent job." Nicola could feel the tears at her eyes but she held them in for fear of showing weakness.

"What do you mean a girl like you? There's nothing wrong with you." He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "What makes you think that you're going to lose your job, babe?"

"There are pictures of us on the internet. Candid pictures. A whole fucking gallery of them. And now Vince wants us to meet him when we get to the arena. Not just you, us! I'm going to lose the best job I've ever had because you couldn't keep your damned hands to yourself in public." She pounded on his chest until she finally broke down. Leaning into his strong frame she finally released her tears.

"I'm so sorry." He held her close hoping that is calmed her. "I won't let Vince fire you." Playing with her hair, he bent down to kiss her. "I promise, okay?"

She sniffled and wiped away her tears. "Can we go? I just want to get this over with. I want to go home with at least an ounce of dignity left in my body."

Glenn knew she needed some time to herself. He let her free from his embrace and walked with her to the kitchen. "I'll go ahead and take my stuff down to the lobby. You can join me when you're ready." Grabbing his bags from the floor, he opened the door and left.

Alone inside the silent hotel room, Nicola stood still. Glenn wouldn't keep her once he found out about her previous 'employment'. Vince definitely wouldn't keep her. It was obvious that Vince had seen the pictures. That man kept up with all of the gossip involving his company and its employees. Surely after seeing the pictures of his top star and her fooling around in public, he'd put his foot down. Letting out a deep sigh, she began pulling the dishes out of the drainer and packing them into the extra compartment of her suitcase. "Might as well get this over with." She picked up her things and left a tip on the table. She made sure she had the key cards before shutting the door.

* * *

Nicola was being more than quiet, only speaking when necessary. She had a cab waiting for them by the time they had gotten checked out. Renting a car had been easy too. She had managed to get in and out with a car in only 15 minutes. In the last hour and a half she had not spoken a word other than to tell him to put on his seatbelt. The tension was killing Glenn. "Nicola?"

She didn't look at him but decided to answer him. "Yes?"

"Can we talk?" He shifted as much as he could in the small seat. At least he had leg room.

"What do you want to talk about?" She replied never looking away from the road.

"Anything. I'm dying in this silence." Glenn had a million questions for her but which one first. "How is it that you know Hardy?"

"Matt? I was practically raised with him and Jeff. I first met them when I was 6. My mother dropped me off at my cousin Shannon's place for the summer and we've been nearly inseparable ever since." Nicola checked her mirrors and put on her turn signal to take the next exit. She hadn't had anything to eat this morning but nibbles of the eggs. She was starving.

"You mean to tell me that you're Shannon Moore's cousin?" He just smiled when she nodded. "That would explain the tattoo."

"Tattoos, plural." She simply stated pulling into a Subway parking lot.

"You have more than one? How many do you have?" He knew of the one on her hip. He had seen her naked just this morning but couldn't remember if he saw any other tattoos. His eyes were too covered in lust.

She couldn't help but giggle at Glenn's face. He must be trying to remember what she looked like naked. "I have one on each hip, one on each ankle, one on my lower back, and one in the center of my back. So six in all." She put the car in park and took off her seatbelt. "Would you like anything?"

Glenn shook his head. "But I would like to see all of your tattoos. Perhaps tonight when we get a hotel room you'll show them to me?"

Nicola wouldn't be here tonight. She was going to be fired the second she walked into Vince's office. "Sure. I'd love to show them to you. I'll be right back." She hopped out of the car and headed inside.

Shannon Moore's cousin. That explains a lot of things; the tattoos, the accent; the friendship with the Hardy's. She must know a lot about wrestling being from the close knit family those North Carolinian boys had. He was going to enjoy getting to know Nicola better.

* * *

**What's going to happen next? I'm looking forward to writting the Vince's Office scene. I've got to find my Post-Its for it. Now remember people Read & Review. You've already read... so go and review. **

**A/N: If you seen any discrepancies in my story, be sure to point them out. I'll do my best to correct them.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so terribly sorry for not updating sooner. My own love life has been hectic lately so I've found it hard to concentrate on Glenn & Nicola's. This chapter helps you learn a bit more about Nicola and where she comes from. Enjoy.**

* * *

Glenn had learned so much about Nicola during their trip. He took over driving to allow her a chance to eat her sub and asked as many questions as he could think of. He had found out about her love for horror movies and chick flicks, dubbing herself a 'hopeless romantic gore whore'. She had skills that surprised him. A math whiz, a webmaster, an artist, the girl even knew how to change the oil in her truck. He admired a woman who didn't mind getting a little filthy. "So what about your family? What are they like?"

"My mother passed away when I was 9. She had breast cancer." Nicola remembered that time all too well. Things had been tough but her mother was a trooper. She'd managed to hold out long enough to see the lilies bloom in April.

"What about your dad?" He had never lost a family member to cancer but he had seen the effect it had on people. She was just a child when she lost her mother.

"I never knew my father. Mom had gotten pregnant in college and she said he refused to see her after that. Claimed that I wasn't his and all that. It's okay though. I had a loving mother and an amazing aunt and uncle. After mom died, I went to live with Shan. He plays the big brother part pretty well." After mentioning his name Nicola began to think of how to tell him she was sorry for not informing him of what she was up to. If he wasn't so against her having anything to do with wrestling she would have discussed it with him before jumping on board.

"It must have been hard on you." Glenn looked over at her and smiled. "But I think you turned out just fine."

"I look like her. From my head to my toes. The only difference is my eyes. Mom had the most beautiful eyes." Nicola leaned her head onto the window. "She always told me I had my father's eyes."

"Whether they are your mom's or your dad's, I think you have beautiful eyes. Your mother must have been gorgeous if you look just like her." Glenn took his right hand off the steering wheel and placed it on her thigh. He watched her move but wasn't completely sure what she was doing. Just then he saw her remove a contact and looked at him. Her eyes weren't blue at all. They were a darker green color. They looked so familiar. "They're still beautiful."

"I don't need to wear the contacts, I just do." Nicola liked looking like her mother. Knowing that she had her father's eyes only made her question who he was. Not that she'd ever know. She had tried going to Southern Texas State and looking up on their records but that didn't get her very far. She didn't need a father. She had the Legend and he loved her as his own.

Glenn sighed as he saw the exit for Columbus. "Do you want to go to the room first or go to the arena?" He liked this girl. There was no way Vince was going to fire her. He'd explain to him that it was his fault for not having enough self control. If all else failed he could personally hire her. Pay her out of his own pocket. He refused to be without her.

"Let's go ahead and go to the arena and get it over with." Nicola couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach. She sat up straight and prepared herself for the tongue lashing she'd get from Vince.

It didn't take long to find the arena. He'd been here before but it had been a few years. Finding a parking spot in the back he pulled in and turned the car off. Glenn sensed Nicola's nervousness and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It's gonna be ok. Stop worrying." He pulled her close and kissed her head.

"I wish you were right." Nicola undid her seatbelt and grabbed her purse. With a deep sigh she opened the door and dragged herself from the vehicle.

Glenn walked with her to the back entrance and got her through security. "Hey Jackson. Which way to Vince's office?"

"Just go down to the end of the hall and take a left. I think it's the second or third door."

"Thanks man." Taking Nicola's hand in his he led the way to Vince's office. He studied her features; she looked like she was holding in her emotions. If only there was something to cheer her up.

Nicola's heart pounded faster and faster the closer she got to the end of the hall. "Glenn, wait." Standing there in the hallway, she took a deep breath. Glenn looked so good in his button up shirt and tight jeans. She'd take him now if she could. Nicola reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her level. "Just in case." She kissed him sweetly at first but deepened the kiss when he wrapped his arms around her waist. A few seconds seemed like a lifetime with a kiss this passionate. She had wanted her last kiss with him to be amazing but 'amazing' didn't cut it. The kiss felt like pure heaven. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought them back to reality. Opening their eyes they saw Vince McMahon staring at them.

"Sorry to interrupt. I was starting to thing you two would never make it." Vince said casually.

Glenn looked down at Nicola and saw that she was frozen stiff. He stepped in to take Vince's eyes off of her. "Sorry Vince. I just couldn't help myself. I needed that."

Vince chuckled and waved for them follow him back into his office. "Come on. We have business to discuss." He opened his door for them and couldn't suppress his smile when he saw Nicola literally being pulled into his office. He walked in and shut the door behind him. "I was going to talk to each of you separately but I have to leave in less than an hour so I'll go ahead and talk to you both. Sorry there's only one chair. Ms. Moore you can sit in my chair if you'd like."

Nicola took her eyes off of her shoes to look at him. "I'm fine, sir. Please, sit." She stood next to Glenn only a few seconds before she was dragged onto his lap.

"You can sit right here, darlin'." Glenn issued her a reassuring smile and looked over at his boss noting the approving smile on his face. "What did you want to talk to us about, Vince?"

Vince leaned back in his chair. "A few things really. First I was going to ask how you were taking to having Nicola around but I take it she's not a bother?"

"Not at all. The girl is amazing." He smiled up at her. "I'm really glad you suggested her."

"Well that's wonderful. What about you Nicola? How are you adjusting to this?" Vince couldn't help but watch her intently. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She must be nervous. "Any problems?"

Nicola shifted nervously in Glenn's lap. She felt his hard on pressing against her, making her both embarrassed and turned on. "No sir. No problems. He's actually pretty easy to handle. A little stubborn but I've see worse."

"Great. Now that that is out of the way, let's get down to business. Nicola, you have magically become a hit with the WWE Universe." Vince pulled out a folder and opened it showing the pictures of Nicola and Glenn outside of the hotel. "I'm sure by now you've seen these." He said handing them to her.

Nicola nodded and handed the pictures to Glenn. She waited to see what else he was going to say. So the fans liked her but what did the boss think? Only his opinion mattered.

"Damn babe." Glenn was in slight shock while looking through the pictures. When she said 'candid' she meant it. He whispered in her ear. "You look so good pressed up against the wall." He felt a sharp pain in his chest when Nicola elbowed him. "What was that for?"

"I'm trying to listen to what he has to say." She turned her attention back to Vince. "He's sorry. What were you going to say?"

Vince grinned. She wasn't the kind of girl to take shit from a man. Glenn had met his match. "I spent most of my morning reading the comments to these pictures. Quite a few fans knew of you from your appearances on Matt and Jeff's internet show. It seems as if everyone likes you. I did some searching online and your all's photos are everywhere now. Creative and I would like to put this into a storyline. It's been a while since Kane had a manager. What do you say?"

Glenn wrapped his arms around Nicola adoringly. "I'm up for it. What do you think, babe? Wanna be my manager?" He liked the idea. Kane was already reinventing himself with the new title win. Adding a woman to his side would only make things complete. Nicola was a perfect choice. He was already attracted to her so he wouldn't need to act that part out. His attraction was building for the girl and so was his hard on obviously.

Nicola's head was swimming. Vince wanted her to be in a storyline. It didn't make any sense. She'd dreamed of moments like these almost her entire life. Never in a million years did she ever think she would have this opportunity. She'd do it. She'd do anything. "Okay. What do I have to do?"

Vince beamed with joy. "That's the spirit." Vince leaned in towards his desk and grabbed a pen. "Here's what we have planned."

**About 20 minutes later…**

"I figure the more you and Glenn are out in public eyes the better. You will go to his autograph signings, his appearances and appear backstage with him for a few spots. Don't worry about having any lines yet, we want you to be mysterious. Be noticed but don't overdo it. It'll stir the wrestling community crazy. We won't announce that you two are together for a couple of weeks. Just give the fans a little taste and have them begging for more." Vince made a note in the margin of his paper to call Jeff Hardy. He needed to know what level she was on when it came to her wrestling skills. He looked over at Nicola who was staring at him with her full attention. "Would you be willing to… how do I say this?" Vince pondered how to ask her about her appearance in something a little more revealing. "Would you be up to wearing an outfit that shows a bit more skin?"

Glenn was the one who answered. "Exactly how much skin do you want to see?" His voice almost a low growl. Nicola had turned around for the first time since she elbowed him. The look on her face was asking what he was up to. "Excuse me if I don't want my girl to be walking around naked."

"Your girl?" Nicola asked. "You never said anything about me being 'your girl'." She giggled. She had made Glenn blush. "I can handle showing more skin. That's no problem. I should tell you that I have some tattoos though."

"How many tattoos do you have?" Vince looked at her body curious to know where the tattoos were. He remembered the secretary at Temporary Assistance telling him about an Undertaker tattoo.

"I have six. I guess I should strip down and show them to you huh?" Nicola was bewildered by Vince's reaction. His eyes appeared to pop out of his head. She looked back at Glenn and saw that his face mirrored Vince's. "You're going to need to know which parts of me to keep covered, right?"

Vince agreed with her. He would need to know how much skin she could show. But her willingness to strip down in front of him was what had surprised him. He wasn't sure why though. He had known about her job as an escort before he hired her. He never hired someone without doing a background search first. "Well yes that is something important. Are you sure you don't mind? I can have one of the female staff come in and check them if you want."

Nicola stood up off of Glenn's lap and just smiled. "I don't have anything to hide. Tons of people have seen me in a bikini on The Hardy Show." She placed her left leg up on Vince's desk. "This is the smallest one. There is another one just like it on my other ankle." She rolled up the bottom of her jeans revealing a tattoo of flames running around her ankle.

Vince nodded his approval of the tattoo. "We won't worry about hiding those. Kane and flames go hand in hand. "The others?"

Nicola grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off. She lifted her long hair out of the way revealing two tattoos, one above her butt and one in between her shoulder blades.

Glenn saw them first. In the center of her back was a pink breast cancer ribbon with a white lily on each side. At the base of her back was a graveyard with tombstones. He leaned in close to read the names on the tombstones, Pamela Moore 4-21-96 and Gilbert Moore 10-10-03. There was still space for more tombstones.

Nicola turned around to let Vince see her back. She couldn't help but smile at Vince's face. He was ogling her goodies like a kid in a candy shop. "The lilies and the ribbon are for my mother. Lilies were her favorite flower. I lost her to breast cancer when I was little. It's sort of a tribute to her. Shannon did it for me. The cemetery is dedicated to those loved ones I have lost."

Vince moved from behind his desk over to where Nicola was standing. "Well I think we'll have to keep the one up here covered." Vince said as he touched her upper back. "But the graveyard could be a nice touch to your character. We'll leave that one to show. Kane is a dark and demented character whose brother just happens to be The Undertaker."

"Ah yes. Speaking of Taker I guess I should show you the other tattoos." She handed her shirt to Glenn. She then began to unbutton her pants and pull down the zipper. She pulled her jeans down to her knees revealing the black and purple ink on her right hip. "The Taker tattoo was my first one. He was my first crush as a little girl so I thought it was fitting." Nicola laughed at the thought. "I think it turned out pretty good for Shannon's first tattoo." She then turned around to show her left hip. "This is the newest tattoo. It was done just a couple of weeks ago but it's healed up nicely." Nicola showed off her Hardy's symbol. "I haven't shown this to anyone yet so don't say anything."

Glenn was at a loss for words. Nicola had a tattoo referring to his best friend, Mark. Mark had been her first crush. He felt slightly heartbroken; could she possibly still be interested in him? The Hardy tattoo didn't surprise him. He saw the way Nicola and Matt were together. There was no way he could come between that. But just maybe he had a chance to come between her and Mark. "I promise not to say a word."

"As do I. If we ever have you in something that shows your hips we will have to cover them. Can't have you showing your support for someone other than Kane." Vince was not pleased with the look on Glenn's face. "Something wrong Glenn?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering when Nicola gets to appear on Raw with me." The lie rolled smoothly off of Glenn's tongue.

Vince hesitated a little before answering. Something was wrong with Glenn. "We were hoping that Nicola would agree to work in the storyline so we wrote a different script just in case she said yes. She'll be making a small appearance tonight. She doesn't really have to do anything, just sit there and look pretty. Well not pretty exactly. She needs to look deadly somehow but still enticing."

"I think I got, boss." Nicola pulled her pants back up and zipped and buttoned them. "Can I have my shirt back?" Nicola held her hand out to Glenn.

Glenn just smiled devilishly at her. "I think you look better without it." He handed her the shirt and watched as she pulled it back over her head.

Vince looked at his watch. He needed to leave soon. "Well I guess that's all I needed to see you two about. Lesa has the scripts so Glenn why don't you go and find her. I'll keep an eye on Nicola until you get back."

Glenn was confused on why he couldn't just take Nicola with him. Glenn stood up from the chair and smiled over at her. "Well alright. I'll be right back." He walked out of the room leaving his boss and his woman alone.

Nicola wasn't sure how to act. Being alone in a room with Vince McMahon was a little unnerving. She sat in the seat that Glenn had just vacated and patted her legs rhythmically.

"Have you told him yet?" Vince said leaning against the front of the desk. He watched her eyes light up and stare at him. "Don't play innocent. You know what I'm talking about."

Nicola had hoped that he wouldn't bring this up. "No, sir. I haven't." She held her head down and forced the sad thoughts in the back of her head.

"I never hire anyone, even staff, without a background check." Vince sighed. What was he going to do about this situation? Nicola was obviously a good choice for Glenn. She held her own even with his stubbornness.

"I should have told you but I was embarrassed." Nicola hung her head in shame. "I didn't want to be turned down because I used to parade around half naked and pretend to be someone's girlfriend."

"It's better than Mickie and Candice. An escort is much better than a porn star. But Nicola you're going to have to tell him some time or another." He kneeled down in front of her and took her hand. "I need to know, are you pretending with him now?"

"No. I wish I could say I was but I think I'm having feelings for him." She was confused about her feelings. Certainly they weren't love. Even if they were she'd never utter those words again. But she felt a strong attraction to him.

Vince didn't want to have another heartbroken Glenn. "When are you going to tell him?"

Nicola had thought of many different ways to tell him. None of her ideas seemed like a good approach. "I guess I could tell him tonight. After the show, just in case he doesn't take it well. Can't afford for him to be distracted during his match."

Vince nodded. "You're right." He stood to his feet, dropping her hands. "Let me know how this works out. Now scoot."

She gracefully stood and walked to the door. With it half open she turned and looked at Vince. "Thank you." Walking out of the office she held her head up high. She saw Glenn walking toward her with what must be the script in his hand. "That was quick."

Glenn pulled her in close to him and smiled. "I couldn't wait to get back to you." She was the perfect fit for his arms. "I told you everything would be fine with Vince, didn't I?" He watched her nod. "Let's go see what we can find for you to wear tonight. I'm sure Costume has something that will work for you."

"I need to call Matt and let him know that they need to watch Raw tonight. It might take me a while because I'll have to talk to Shannon too." Nicola pulled back from Glenn's embrace and looked up into his eyes. "Why don't you go down to catering first and I'll meet up with you when I'm done."

"Okay. I am getting a little hungry." He leaned down and pulled Nicola into a passionate kiss. Savoring the taste of her lips, her tongue, he moaned at the sensations she caused him. Pulling away from her he couldn't help but look at her beautiful features. "I'll go find someone to talk to."

"Behave yourself, now." Nicola giggled. "I won't be too long. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "See you in a few."

* * *

**So... whatcha think? I could use a review or two.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello good people. So sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. A lot has been going on for me lately. My son finally starts school on the 30th so I will have a LOT more time to write. I made a cheesy little banner for the story. You can find a link to it in my profile. For those of you who are curious... the woman in the pics is a model named Denise Bidot. She IS a plus size model and she IS beautiful. I just couldn't picture Glen with a little stick figure girl that he could break apart like a twig. I don't get to watch wrestling anymore but I try to keep up a little on YouTube. Kane's promo to Taker on 8/20 was chilling. I think I'll add that into the story somehow. So, now that I've said that... On with the show..er... chapter?**

* * *

Nicola's hands were shaking as she held the phone. It's a good thing that Shannon's number was on speed dial because she feared that her fingers wouldn't stay still long enough to dial out all the digits. Pressing SEND, she waited for him to pick up. She didn't wait long. "Shan?"

"I'm trying to keep calm about this." Shannon said almost hesitantly. "Matt explained to me that you were hired as a personal assistant and not an escort so please tell me that you have a perfectly good explanation as to why you were…" He let out a deep breath and continued. "Why you were photographed… like that… with Glen."

She found a box crate in the hallway to sit on before answering her cousin. "I don't know where to start. It's all kinda crazy."

"The beginning sounds like the best place to start."

Nicola took a deep breath before starting in on the recent events. She covered the call letting her know she had a new job and meeting Glen and him getting injured, but only part of the meeting with Vince earlier. And she decided to skip the details about her and Glen having sex. "And now here I am talking to you. It's all a little overwhelming."

"I thought I told you that I didn't want you getting involved with wrestling. Isn't it enough that you're surrounded by it every second of every day? Did you really have to do this?" Shannon let out a defeated sigh. "I don't want you getting hurt."

She knew he was just playing the older brother part but he didn't know how much this meant to her. "Shannon, don't treat me like a little girl anymore. I know what I'm doing."

"Oh do you? Do you really know what you've gotten yourself into? This business can ruin you, Nicola. You're better than this."

"Shan, are you serious? You think I don't know that? I've seen the way it's treated you. I've seen what it's done to Matt and Jeff. You've always said you'd support me in any choice I make. I'm making the choice to do this. I've waited my whole life for my chance to show what I'm capable of and I really think this is it." Nicola wiped the tear from her cheek. "I really wish you'd change your mind. I need your support."

Shannon knew he couldn't hold her off much longer. Fighting with her was pointless. He sighed in defeat. "Promise me that next time you'll come to me if you need me. I won't agree to any of this if you don't."

"I promise you." Nicola felt a sense of relief. She would have to grow a set of balls when it came to telling Shannon things like this. "You're going to watch Raw tonight, aren't you?"

"I always watch Raw, you know that. Why do you ask?

Nicola smiled a brilliant smile. To any passersby it would be obvious that she was excited about the show tonight. "Well, I'm kinda gonna be onscreen."

"What? When did this happen?" He asked curiously.

Sitting up straighter she gave him the rest of the details of her and Glen's meeting with Vince. "And he wants me to start tonight. How great is that?"

"I worked my ass off to get on TV and all it takes for you is to make out with the champ in public." Shannon laughed. "Wish I had known that when I was younger. I would have been on TV in no time at all."

Nicola laughed so hard that her whole body shook. "God, Shan. There is something wrong with you. I'm gonna have to have a talk with Matt and Jeff about how hard they beat you up. Are you sure that all those Twist of Fates didn't damage your brain?"

Shannon laughed some more before clearing his throat. "I love you, Nicola."

"I know. You know?" She knew that Shannon would never leave her but she still couldn't say those 3 little words to him. "When I get a chance to come home you better be there. I've got some new designs to show you."

"Good. The world needs more of your art. I might just have to get another tattoo of your work."

"Aww Shan, you're the best." Nicola wanted to talk to Shannon more but she needed to go find Glen and find out the plan for tonight. "Well, I gotta get going. Glen's got the script for tonight and I need to go find him."

"Ok but before you go… I'm sure that Jeff has already told you that he'll kick Glen's ass if he hurts you and I'm on his side. It doesn't matter how small the situation is, you let me know. You got that?"

Nicola smiled. There was no feeling better than knowing that you weren't alone in the world. "I got it Shannon. I'll call you after the show, ok?"

"You better. Goodbye, Nicola."

She flipped her phone shut and hopped off of the crate. She had been on the phone with Shannon for nearly 45 minutes. She needed to find Glen and find him fast. Rushing down the hallway, it didn't take long for her to find the man she was looking for. "Hey."

Glen turned around and smiled. "There she is." Glen had been talking with Julie, Shannon's wife. She was also the head seamstress for Raw. The moment Julie and Nicola saw each other they ran straight into a bear hug.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. I just got off the phone with Shan." Nicola said into Julie's ear.

"Oh you poor girl. I hope that went well." Julie laughed and gave a squeeze to the younger woman. "I'm sorry that I haven't been down a lot lately. Every time I'm there, you're out."

Nicola missed the regular girls night out with Julie and Beth. It was the only time she was allowed to act like a girl. Being raised with the boys sure put a damper on her life sometimes. Pulling away from the hug, she continued. "Well I'm going to be traveling with y'all for a little while so we'll just have to meet up sometime after the shows."

"Yeah, Glen was just telling me that. I can't believe it. I'm so excited for you." Julie turned to see Glen staring at them with wild eyes. "I've got a million ideas of stuff you can wear."

Nicola sighed with relief. "Thank god. I was afraid you wouldn't have anything in my size."

"Come with me." Julie looked over at Glen. "I'll have her back to you in no time. Why don't you go find some of the boys to talk to while I get her ready?" She wrapped her arm over Nicola's shoulders and led her over to costume.

Glen felt somewhat jealous that Nicola was spending so much time with everyone instead of him. "But I've got her all night tonight." A smile crept on his face as he walked down the hall.

* * *

Nicola bounced through the halls. "That was so much fun." She and Glen had just finished their segment of the show and were packing up their things. "I mean, I know I didn't really do anything but wow."

Glen laughed at her enthusiasm. "Yeah, the first time is always a rush." Grabbing his title and throwing it over his shoulder, he zipped up his duffel bag.

"Glen?" Nicola had been rehearsing this speech in her head for hours now. _There's something that I need to tell you. I was an escort. _Short and simple, that was her plan.

"Oh I forgot to tell you about next week. I was on the phone with Mark when you were in makeup and he said that since next weeks shows were in Texas everyone was going to catch up with Shawn and see how he's liking retirement. You wanna go?"

Nicola tried to contain her excitement. She had always been a fan of HBK but never had the opportunity to meet the man. "Is it a friends only type of get together? I'd hate to intrude."

"I don't think it would be a problem. Shawn loves meeting new people and I'm sure he'd love to meet you." Glen wrapped his arms around Nicola's shoulders and placed a kiss to her cheek. "Besides, it would give me a chance to show you off." The laughter rumbled in his chest and shook her whole body.

Nicola turned around in his arms and looked up into his eyes. "Then I would love to go."

He pulled her tight to his chest. "Was there something you wanted to say?"

Nicola couldn't tell him now. Not at this moment. "Oh it's nothing." She lied. She was going to regret that.

"Ok. Are you ready to go? I'm starving." Glen picked up his bag and the one Julie had given Nicola to carry her things. He stopped Nicola from opening the door. "Ladies first."

Nicola blushed at Glen's show of chivalry. "You're too sweet." She lightly ran her hand down his arm. Her touch caused little bumps to appear on his skin. The fact that a touch as simple as that gave him chills was mind blowing to her. "Where would you like to go and eat?"

"I was thinking about just ordering in." Glen laced his fingers with hers and kissed the tops of her knuckles. "After seeing you in that corset, I haven't been able keep my thoughts straight."

She loved his compliments, no matter how naughty they were. "That sounds nice. You know... our room has a hot tub in it. Maybe we could put that to use." Nicola bit her lower lip suggestively and looked up into Glen's lust clouded eyes.

"That's the best thing you've said all day."

* * *

Nicola stretched out in the hot tub as Glen finished eating in the other room. She had her iPod on, playing soothing music. The heated water felt great on her skin. Her shoulder ached and there was a purple bruise on it from falling onto Glen's boots last night. He had apologized numerous times throughout the day for the incident. "Are you almost done? I'm getting lonely in here." She called out loudly to him.

"I've been ready. I was just enjoying the view." Glen chuckled when her head whipped around to see him standing behind her in his towel.

"Oh god, Glen. You scared me." She removed her headphones and placed them on the towel next to the tub. "Come on get in." Sensing his hesitation, her eyebrows furrowed. "You remember what I said earlier? If I want you naked, you will be naked."

Glen sighed. "I know. I'm still getting used to it I guess." He pulled his towel off and placed it next to hers on the floor. He felt immediate relief when he stepped into the tub. "Oh this feels good." Glen sat next to Nicola and wrapped his arm over her shoulders.

Nicola snuggled into his embrace and placed her hand on his strong chest. "I just love hot tubs. I used to use Shannon's every time I stayed over." She lazily glided her fingers in circles on Glen's torso.

Glen's body relaxed in the warm water. He was so happy with Nicola here. If it wasn't for her, he would probably be in some crappy hotel, flipping through the channels on the TV. "Thank you. For everything. I know I can be hard to handle sometimes, I'm sorry for that." He kissed the top of her head. They sat in silence for a bit before Glen spoke. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing much. Do you mind if I go to the gym with you in the morning? This new schedule is messing up my workouts." Nicola's hand snaked lower to his stomach before disappearing under the rainbow colored bubbles.

He moaned as her fingers gripped tightly onto his manhood. Nicola's strong but gentle strokes brought him to full attention in just seconds. "You keep this up and I won't need to do cardio tomorrow."

Nicola kept a steady pace but nearly lost her mind when he began to kiss her ear and neck. Glen's hands found their way to her hips and pulled her on top of him. She straddled his lap and quickly pushed his cock inside of her.

Both of them moaned as he inched himself into her heat. "Oh god. You feel so good, baby. Slide down. I want you to take all of me." When she granted his request, he hissed at the tightness of her walls. "That's it. Just like that." Gripping her hips harder, he pushed his member into her with force.

Nicola screamed at the mix of pain and pleasure from his thrusts. She braced herself by holding onto Glen's shoulders. She leaned back just as he buried himself in her once again. "Oh fuck!" Nicola rocked her hips against his, developing a rhythm. "So good. Please. Harder."

He wanted to go harder but he was so strong that he could end up doing some damage."I don't want to hurt you." Glen moved his hands from her hips to her ass, grabbing a handful with each of his big mitts.

Nicola groaned. She needed more. She needed that caveman that was hidden under the surface. "I said harder!" She dug her nails into his muscles and pressed her body closer to his. "Please, fuck me." She begged him with her words and her body.

Glen tried to control his thrusts but with her breasts bouncing wildly in front of him and her teeth pulling in her lower lip he was losing his willpower. "Oh god, Nicola. Ride it baby." The water around them sloshed against the tubs walls and over into the floor.

She leaned forward to kiss him and was all too eager to taste him. Nicola moaned into his mouth as her hands clasped behind his head. The feeling of Glen's hard cock stretching her was wonderful. "God Glen. Amazing. You are amazing." Her words were cut off by another hard thrust. Her body wouldn't last much longer under this sweet torture.

He was now pushing himself so hard into her that he was lifting her body off of him. Glen pulled her back down onto him which only pushed his throbbing cock deeper into her velvety walls. He watched as her wet hair clung to her skin and her back arched. "Cum for me, baby. Oh yeah." He forced her body back and forth on his rod harder and harder.

Nicola was so close to her orgasm that she was already beginning to shake. Her body thrashed against his and splashed the water and bubbles out of the tub. "Baby, I'm so close. Oh god." She screamed as her orgasm hit her. Nicola pushed herself down on Glen and tightened her grip on him. The string of words uttered from her mouth were barely even noticeable.

When Nicola's walls squeezed around him, Glen erupted. His seed flowed through him and deep into her. An animal instinct took over and he ravished her with kisses as she came. Kneading the muscles of her ass, he thrust into her one final time. "Ohhh god." The aftermath of his orgasm left him dizzy and lightheaded. He opened his eyes to see Nicola slumped over the side of the hot tub. . "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Nicola giggled. She was fine, more than fine actually. She had never felt so good in her life. "I'm okay... but my iPod isn't."

Glen looked over the edge of the tub to see what she was staring at. Laying on top of the towel was her iPod, covered in water and bubbles. "Oh I'm sorry about that. I'll buy you a new one tomorrow." He leaned back against the hot tub and sighed contently.

She pressed herself up against his chest and took a deep, relaxing breath. "You'd better."

He couldn't help but chuckle at the beautiful woman on him. His woman.

* * *

**Ok, so whatcha think? I have an idea of where I want the story to go but I'll never say never to an idea/suggestion. Review please?**


End file.
